Android 13
Android 13 is the main antagonist of the movie Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13, the seventh installment in the series of Dragon Ball Z spin-off movies. Background Android 13 is the thirteenth installment of Doctor Gero's Android series. He was original deemed a failure by Gero and scrapped, but when Gero was killed in the hands of Android 17 and Android 18, a super computer of his was started up. This computer was programmed to think like Gero himself and was made to carry out Gero's plan to kill Goku if Gero was to die. To kill Goku, this computer completed Android 13 along side his would be successors Android 14 and Android 15. Powers & Abilities * 3D Scan Mode: '''A mode he and Androids like him can tap into, where he can scan through anyone he has in sight and identify different attributes of the one being scanned. * '''Android Barrier: '''A shielding barrier Androids by Gero can use. * '''Energy Blast: '''A basic energy blast he can shoot from his palms. He can shoot these in rapid succession. * '''Finger Beam: '''A big red laser he can shoot out of his fingers. * '''Flight * '''S.S. Deadly Bomber: '''A red energy he can create. He can control at will. Unlike most energy attacks in Dragon Ball, this one doesn't explode directly on impact, but most likely can he explode it at will. It can also explode if it is hit with another energy blast. * '''Hi-Tension: '''Heightens his physical attacks for a limited amount of time. He can use this ability in the Budokai Tenkaichi series of video games. * '''Wild Sense: '''The ability to create an after image. He can use this ability in the Budokua Tenkaichi Series of video games. Alternate Forms Super Android 13 When absorbing Android 14 and 15's computer chips and energy reactors, he transforms into this form. In this form, his strength and durability raises exponentially. In the Budokai Tenkaichi games, he gains the Super Expolsion wave ability, where he creates an energy barrier around which extents around and pushes back his enemies and destroys his surroundings. Android 13 can gain this form in Budokai Tenkaichi by simply powering up. Destruction King Super Android 13 His super form mind controlled by Babidi is an available character in the Dragon Ball Heroes game. In this form, he gets an additional bust in power and makes it so that he can use the Mind Break ability, a beam which he can fire that puts the target under Babidi's mind control. Feats Strength * His Finger Beam knocked back Goku and crashed him trough a large lair of ice. * The Explosion of his S.S. Deadly Bomber basically lit up the whole area the Androids and the Z-Fighters were battling. * (Super Android 13) Knocked out Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan with little to no effort. Speed * Dashed towards Goku several meters away from him and grabbed him by the foot before Goku could dodge. * Dodge a barrage of Ki blasts from Goku. Durability * (Super Android 13) Was completely unfazed by blows from Super Saiyan Vegeta, Piccolo and Super Saiyan Goku. * (Super Android 13) Completely unfazed by Ki Blasts from Krillin and Gohan. Skill * Had a clear upper hand against Goku in his base form, and held up fairly evenly against him when he turned Super Saiyan. Category:Completed Profiles Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Villains Category:Movie Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Male Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Deceased